


In the Game

by allyndra



Series: The Chad/Ryan Rewrite [2]
Category: High School Musical
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Of Something New." First day back at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Game

Sharpay came into Ryan's room the night before school started, wearing her pink dressing gown and a frown.

"This is a new beginning," she said. Ryan shrugged. That was what his parents kept saying, too, trying to sell this move as a grand adventure. "It _is_," Sharpay insisted. "Back home, we were stars, but people looked at us like we were a circus act or something. 'Those singing twins.' This is our chance to be something new."

Ryan shook his head. "You're not giving up singing?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Sharpay said witheringly. "Don't be stupid, Ryan. I just …" She faltered, but firmed her chin and said, "I am not just a bookend. I'm better than that." She gave him an apologetic look. "And so are you."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair. "What are you saying, Shar?"

She dropped her hands to her hips and pulled her shoulders back, like she was posing for the cover of Wonder Woman. "I'm going to rule East High," she said clearly, "and I'm going to do it as Sharpay Evans. Not as 'the girl twin.'"

Once, when Ryan was little, they'd gone ice skating, and he'd wound up at the end of a game of Crack the Whip. It had felt just like this: cold and unbalanced and afraid he'd fall. "You can't stop being my sister," he told her.

"No. But I can be things other than your sister." She turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Don't match our outfits tomorrow."

Ryan didn't move for a long time. Eventually he clicked off the light and climbed into bed. He stared up at the ceiling. Sighing, he punched his pillow and closed his eyes resolutely.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

***

When Chad saw Troy on the first day back at school, he blurted out, "Championship game in two weeks!" before he even said hello. He'd been filling his head with basketball for hours, because if he let his mind and mouth run free, he was pretty sure he'd be blurting out, "I kissed a boy," before the first bell.

Which was stupid, because it wasn't even a big deal. Chad and his folks had left the lodge on January first, and he hadn't even thought about Ryan since then.

Well, maybe once or twice, but only when he was looking through the contacts on his cell phone and he accidentally pulled up Ryan's number. It didn't really count, because he never hit send. The fact that it sometimes took Chad several minutes to close his phone didn't mean anything.

Because he wasn't _that_ good at lying to himself, he tried not to spend too much time thinking about Ryan. And he sure as hell didn't want to talk about him, because that way lay shaming and mockery. So he thought about basketball plays, team lineups, and West High's strengths and weaknesses. And when he met up with his friends, that's what he talked about.

Chad didn't know what it said about his usual level of sports obsession that nobody seemed to think he was behaving oddly. Troy just clapped him on the shoulder and said, "I know, man. The championship is ours this year." Other team members joined them on the steps of the school, and Chad relaxed a little, letting the red and white letter jackets and the bustle of the crowd sooth him.

Nothing had changed. Not really.

***

This was going to be a disaster, Ryan was certain of it.

He'd woken up with a feeling of dread, blinking blearily around a room that still felt foreign to him. His feeling of impending doom only increased when he couldn't find his lucky hat, despite the fact that he'd packed it himself in a box carefully labeled 'Ryan's Room: Special Occasion Hats 1 of 3.'

So now here he was, staring up at East High - God, _public school_ \- wearing a completely un-lucky newsboy hat and listening to Sharpay's twelve step plan for taking over the school. He'd tried to tell her that twelve step plans were more for _stopping_ things than starting them, but she hadn't listened.

Their mother put a hand on Sharpay's shoulder, silencing her. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that later," she said in the amused voice she always used when Shar plotted world domination. Ryan didn't think his mother comprehended the scope of Sharpay's evil. "Right now we have an appointment to meet the principal. He's delighted to meet you."

'Delighted' might have been too strong a word. Principal Matsui gave them perfunctory smiles and a minimal tour of the school, but he wasn't exactly fainting with joy at having them as students. Sharpay seemed to take that as a challenge.

"I've starred in 17 school productions," she told him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Ryan rolled his eyes and mentally replaced her 'I' with a 'we.' "And I'm certain I'll be adding to that number while I'm here at East High."

The principal gave her a bland smile. "Isn't it lucky that you have homeroom with our drama teacher, then?" he asked. "We'll let your mother go, and then we can get you settled into class." The words 'where you belong' were unspoken, but clearly present.

Their mother gave Sharpay a kiss on the cheek, far back by her ear where it wouldn't smudge her makeup. "Have a good day, kitten. And try not to overwhelm the other children." She turned and kissed Ryan, too. Since he wasn't wearing any makeup, his kiss was smack in the middle of his cheek. "Break a leg, sweetheart. Make lots of new friends."

And then she was gone and Ryan and Sharpay were left to trail after Principal Matsui. He left them at the door of their homeroom. Ryan took a deep breath before opening the door.

He pretended not to notice Sharpay doing the same.

***

The principal was lurking around the halls, which was always a bad omen, in Chad's opinion. Principal Matsui didn't aspire to the evilness of principals from 80s movies, but still. People with access to your permanent record were to be avoided at all costs.

Chad slunk into the room and into his seat. A head of long, blond hair caught his eye, and he turned to see a new girl claiming a desk by Taylor and Gabriella. He took in her manicure and carefully accessorized outfit and snorted. Taylor and Gabriella were sweet in general, but he knew from experience that they would cut you _down_ if they thought you were dumb or shallow.

New girl looked like she was definitely one or the other.

People were moving around the room, catching up after the holidays and complaining about being back at school. Chad didn't know why he noticed one particular person, just out of the corner of his eye. Maybe it was the hands, maybe it was the hips, but he was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu. He tried to twist around at his desk to pinpoint the source, but whoever it was had his back to Chad, head bent as he rummaged in his bag.

Chad kind of thought he knew that back, though.

He didn't even notice Ms. Darbus coming into the room, and Ms. Darbus was pretty hard to miss. If he'd noticed her, he wouldn't have pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to the Rs, and he definitely wouldn't have hit Send. A tinny version of a song Chad didn't know cut through the classroom, and Chad's heart started pounding. He flipped his phone shut and slouched down lower in his chair.

"Ah, Mr. Evans. I see we're getting off to a brilliant start at a new school," Ms. Darbus said caustically. "Kindly surrender your cellular phone. I'll be seeing you in detention. You as well, Mr. Danforth." Chad blinked at her stupidly, and he heard Taylor giggle behind him.

"She should use smaller words," she whispered. "He clearly doesn't know what 'surrender' means." Gabriella giggled.

"Miss McKessie, Miss Montez," Ms. Darbus sighed. "It seems you ladies will be joining us in detention as well."

"Chad can't have detention," Troy said helpfully. "We've got basketball practice. Coach'll flip if he's not there." Chad thought it was a little schizo, the way Troy always called his dad 'Coach' when he was talking about the team.

Ms. Darbus just smiled beatifically at Troy. "If he's so concerned about his players, then I'm sure he'll be glad to know that you'll be in detention to keep Chad company." She looked around the room. "Anyone else?" she asked.

Chad glanced around the room, and both Troy and Taylor were giving him accusing looks, even though _their_ big mouths weren't his fault. Everyone else was wearing their most innocent expressions, like Ms. Darbus was going to start handing out detentions for looking at her funny. Which actually wasn't that farfetched.

He didn't look toward Ryan - _Ryan!_ \- at all. Ducking his head, Chad counted the minutes until the bell rang.

***

Ryan felt oddly stretched out. His face was stretched into a wide smile and his skin was stretched tight over his knuckles where he was clutching his bag. And his nerves. His nerves were stretched almost to the breaking point.

He hurried out of the classroom when the bell rang and waited by the door, watching for a familiar face. Well, a familiar face other than Sharpay's disapproving one. Apparently, getting detention on your first day was a social no-no. Ryan thought that was unfair, since he hadn't known Chad was going to call him in the middle of class.

Frankly, he'd given up on Chad calling him at all.

As if in answer to Ryan's thoughts about him, Chad came out of the classroom, and Ryan straightened his shoulders and tried to tone down his smile. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hey." Chad looked a little wild around the eyes. "What are you doing here?" He gestured for Ryan to follow him down the hallway. Several people said hi to him as they walked, but Chad didn't introduce them.

The smile started to fade from Ryan's face without him even trying. His cheeks hurt. "We moved here," he told him.

Chad shuffled a basketball back and forth between his hands. "So you're going to be going to school here, like, all year?"

"Yeah. Go Wildcats," Ryan said, pumping one fist weakly in the air.

"Go Wildcats," Chad repeated. He hunched around his basketball a little. "Listen." He licked his lips. "Listen, I'm on the basketball team, and I don't think I can … You won't tell them that-"

Ryan took pity on him. "I won't tell them that we," he paused and glanced around at all the people within earshot, "sang together." Chad gave him a sharp look, and Ryan's mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "It was vacation, right? Lots of people do crazy things on vacation."

Chad nodded, and Ryan told himself that he looked wistful. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that." They stopped at one an intersection of hallways, and Chad shrugged uncomfortably. "I have to get to the gym," he said. He gave a real smile at last. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," Ryan said softly as Chad hurried away. He waited until Chad was out of sight before he let his shoulders slump. "Well, crap." Sharpay was avoiding him, the cute boy who'd kissed him could barely stand to be near him in public, and he didn't know where his next class was.

He was working up to a pretty impressive pout when a pretty girl with dark hair paused uncertainly in front of him. "Are you going to sign up?" she asked. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and she pointed at the wall behind him. There was a sign that said "Audition for the School Musical!" Ryan thought the glitter was a nice touch.

"I hadn't thought about it," he said. He bit his lip. It would be a good way to meet people. And if he signed up first, Sharpay couldn't claim that he was horning in on her activities.

"I will if you will," the girl said. She was looking at the signup sheet like it might jump off the wall and attack her. Ryan fought down a smirk.

"If you're nervous about signing up, how will you survive the audition?" he asked.

She lifted her chin. "Every semester I see that signup sheet and I walk right by it," she said. "I'm tired of walking by." She took out a pen and signed her name. Ryan pretended he didn't see her hand shake.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice." Ryan added his name right below hers.

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry," she said. "You don't have to try out just because I am."

Ryan smiled. It wasn't as huge as the smile he'd been wearing after homeroom, but it made him feel better. "Don't worry. I'm a pro at musicals."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled. "Could you help me, then?"

Ryan shifted his bag more securely onto his shoulder. "I will help you dazzle at the audition," he said. "If you will tell me how to get to room 215."

She shook her head. "I'll tell you that, anyway."

"No, no! We have a deal," Ryan insisted. "No backing out." She laughed, and Ryan felt so much less alone that he wanted to hug her. Instead, he gave her a little wave. "I'm Ryan."

"Ryan. I'm Gabriella," she replied. "Come on. 215 is halfway across the building." Ryan followed Gabriella through the school and let himself feel a touch of hope.

A school that put on musicals couldn't be all bad.

***

Chad loved basketball, and basketball loved Chad. He fit in well with the other guys, able to lead a team or follow instructions. He had quick feet and strong hands, and he could get the ball to do what he wanted.

Not today.

Today the basketball was staging a revolt. A rebellion. A coup against Chad's evil dictatorship. He dribbled the ball off his _toe_, for heaven's sake.

"What's with you today?" Troy asked, flipping his hair back out of his eyes.

Chad stooped to retrieve the ball. "Nothing," he said. "Just having an off day."

Troy frowned. "You never have off days. You have days when you don't do your homework or where you forget to eat breakfast, but you never have an off-basketball day."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Chad said shortly.

Troy looked hurt, but Chad couldn't care too much. All of his caring was tangled up in the pit of his stomach, wrapped around the knowledge that Ryan was here. Here at East High. And he was staying.

He tried to shoot a basket and missed spectacularly. Troy took a shot and sailed it cleanly through the net. Chad scowled.

"New student today," Troy said. Chad tripped over his own feet.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. In our homeroom. Blond hair, kind of fussy looking. Really cute." Chad nearly choked. "You didn't notice her?"

"Um, I guess I … what?" He couldn't even get words out of his mouth now. What was he supposed to do if he couldn't play basketball and he couldn't talk? Those were two of his favorite things.

"The new girl. Didn't you see her?"

Chad blinked. "I guess I did," he said.

"Well, she's pretty hot." Troy winked, and Chad made a mental note to tell him to never do that again. "I think she's got a brother in our class, too."

Chad made a noncommittal noise. Troy attempted a pass, and Chad didn't get his hands up in time to catch it. "I think I'm going to take five," he said.

Troy gave him a worried look. "You should do that. Come back in when you've got your head on straight."

Chad had a sudden, nearly unconquerable urge to giggle. 'Get his head on straight.' Not going to happen, Troy, sorry. Chad stumbled over to the bench and grabbed a water bottle, twisting the cap off to take a gulp. Out on the court, his team was practicing. They looked good. Sharp. Chad didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't be one of them.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting it hang loosely forward. Ryan had looked good. Chad had thought that the sparkly hat at New Years was just part of the festivities, but he looked completely natural in the hat he was wearing today. Chad wondered what it took to get the hat off his head.

He really wanted to find out.

Chad growled at himself and pinched the skin just above his knee, hard enough to leave a mark. This wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about. This wasn't how he was supposed to feel. His gut was knotted with worry and a stupid, pointless sense of hope, and it made him feel ill.

So, Ryan was here. So what? It didn't matter. Chad wasn't going to let it.

He consciously relaxed his muscles and took several deep breaths. Then he stood up and headed back out onto the court. This time when Troy passed him the ball, his hands snapped into place around it.

He could do this.

***

Painting sets was not the worst detention Ryan could imagine. He wasn't much of an artist, but even he could put a basecoat onto some flats. He painted in a smooth rhythm, careful to keep the coverage even, and ignoring the sounds of conversations and laughter around him.

If he didn't notice it happening, then he didn't have to notice that he wasn't included. Chad was up a fake tree somewhere, and even though he'd been staring at Ryan an awful lot, he hadn't said a word to him.

Gabriella smiled at him whenever she walked past him, but she had her own friends here. She and Taylor were apparently the shining lights of the Academic Decathlon team. Ryan didn't even know what that _was_. He'd been trying, but he couldn't imagine what ten events they could compete in. Math, spelling, trivia, and then what?

He looked down at his brush and realized he was out of paint. Sighing, he took his paint can and brush and walked backstage, toward the sink where the extra paint was being kept. He was just collecting a new can when he felt a hand at his elbow and jumped about a foot into the air.

"Oh my God," he gasped, clutching the paint can tight and glaring at Chad. "You scared the hell out of me." He checked his outfit for paint splatters. "You are so very lucky you didn't make me spill this." Ryan might not be as well connected here as he'd been back home, but he was confident in his ability to ruin someone's life, no matter what city he was in.

He ignored the fact that he didn't _want_ to ruin Chad's life.

"Sorry," Chad muttered. "I just … How was your first day?"

Ryan's brow puckered. "It was fine," he said slowly. "I don't know how I'll be able to handle the overload of red and white, but it was mostly fine."

Chad gave him a fleeting smile. "We have a lot of school spirit."

"I guess so." Ryan shrugged. "I'm going to go. Paint." He held up the paint can and brush.

"Yeah, of course," Chad said, looking lost. "Break a … brush, or whatever."

Ryan gave Chad a long look, and he would have sworn that Chad was blushing when he looked away. He walked slowly back to the flat he'd been working on, letting his hips swing a little more than usual. When he glanced back over his shoulder, Chad was definitely watching.

Ryan smiled to himself as he resumed his painting. Chad might not want the other guys to know he 'sang,' but Ryan knew that look. That was the look of a boy who was dying to 'sing.'

Luckily for him, Ryan knew a whole lot about music.


End file.
